Cleo de Niles Basic Tagebuch
Cover For royal eyes only! First entry (undated) It is important for those of us with royal blood to leave a record of our musings for the common folk who will never know the splendor of our lives and for the historian whose life is dedicated to the proclamation of our greatness...or so says my father. But what it comes down to is this: You want to be me You can't be me You'll never be me So get over it. July 3rd Nothing to do today, but being bored is for commoners. So I shall choose to rise above this state by declaring that today is a day for doing nothing...yeah, like that worked. July 10th Father received a new shipment of things from our other home in Egypt today. At first I thought somebody dug up another one of father's old friends, but it turned out to be a box for me! Inside were my favorite gold bangles (it's so hard to properly walk without them) and an absolutely adorable baby cobra. She's just the cutest little thing! I'm going to call her Hissette. July 15th Ahh, it rained today! How I love the rain. I know it is unseemly for one of royal birth, but when Father wasn't watching, I snuck out and ran around in it. We never got much rain back home, so I'm still learning to enjoy it. It's like a royal bath that you can dance in. The only downside is that it does take a bit to dry out my wraps when I come inside, and I have to make sure Father doesn't see me or he'll give me "The Lecture" on royal behavior and our duty to "maintain a certain decorum because those of common lineage must always see us above their lowly station and not indulging in the base amusements that they themselves partake in." You'd think that after 5,000 years, he'd realize I've got the lecture memorized and that nothing I do is ever common. July 18th Spent the day picking out this year's fearleading uniforms. They shall enhance my already regal bearing while making the others look less ordinary. I am also putting together the routines for the year. The grand finale, of course, is the pyramid. August 19th I had the misfortune of running into Clawdeen Wolf Jackal today at The Maul. What a thoroughly disrespectful monster she is. First, she accused me of wearing the same outfit twice and then when I ordered her to apologize or there would be consequences, she GROWLED AT ME! CROWN PRINCESS OF A FIVE-THOUSAND-YEAR-OLD DYNASTY! She should count herself lucky this didn't happen in the old country she would be spending the rest of her life cleaning monuments to my glory with a toothbrush. She made me so angry I forgot what I was there to get until I got home and then I remembered...a new night light. August 20th I was really tired today, so I didn't really want to do anything at all. I guess it's because I didn't get much sleep last night. My night light was broken and I really, really don't like the dark. I know, I know, "some monster you are," being afraid of the dark. I mean, that's where we're supposed to be at our best, right? Well, not me. I get all panicky and hold my breath like I've been underwater too long. I'm sure I'd be made fun of if anyone knew, but I dare any monster to be sealed up in the dark for a thousand years without even so much as a candle and see how they like it. Anyway, it's not like I have to justify anything to anybody. I'm royalty and that means I get to be the way I am without explanation! August 23rd Deuce took me to dinner tonight, which was sweet, but expected, of course. He was five minutes late, which then made us ten minutes late, because the five minutes I had planned on making him wait had to start after he arrived, not before. Royalty will not be rushed or appear to be eagerly awaiting someone or something. Although I was perhaps a little worried that he might have forgotten we were supposed to go out, I made him spend the first thirty minutes apologizing before I let him off the hook. Of course, I'm never really sure what's going on behind those shades. I wish I could take them off so I could see his eyes when we talk, but that's never going to happen. It makes me just a little bit sad. It's also sad that I had to send my dinner back five times before the help got it right. Honestly, I was very specific about what I asked for and it's their problem if they can't get it right. I could tell that Deuce was embarrassed by the attitude of the help as well. He could barely speak to me when we left the restaurant, he was so upset with the service. September 1st Ghoulia Yelps came over today. She is like my lady-in-waiting, confidant and best friend all rolled into one. I can tell her anything and I know that she will not repeat it. Not that most people would be able to understand if she did, since Zombie is a dead language. Ghoulia is quite brilliant though and her mind is quick, which makes up for everything else about her being so slow. We planned our classes so that we could have most of them together, although it wouldn't completely work because Ghoulia has some advanced classes that I don't. Honestly, I don't know where she gets all her brains. September 6th So the new school year starts tomorrow and I must again subject myself to the notion that every monster should be treated the same. Ridiculous. Father says that education knows no social status and that I should demonstrate that I am capable of having "the common touch." I suppose that's fine as long as the commoners don't touch me. Especially if that commoner is Clawdeen Wolf. Kategorie:Basic Tagebücher Kategorie:Cleo de Niles Tagebücher